A Little Fall of Rain
by Katherine Everhart
Summary: Inspired by a LesMis AU, Gareki and Yogi find themsevles from two completely different worlds and after growing up together learn more about themselves and just how set fate seems to be on keeping them apart. Not all romances get a fairy tail ending. Rated M for language, sexual content and violence. More information inside; I'm bad at these things.
1. Little People

**A Little Fall of Rain**

Chapter 1: Little People

**Authors Note:** Okidoke, so this is sort of experimental. I once got the idea of 'what if Epinone and Marius were actually lovers the entire time?' Thus an AU les mis... but writing just that story would be too boring, no, it has to be Yogi and Gareki. Essentially, this is a story that takes place in Paris during the revolution between two lovers that were never destined to be.

Rated M for violence, language, sex and feels. Contains Boy on boy action. Don't like, don't read.

Remember to leave me some feedback! I really like to know how it's going and if you have any input or advice, I'm all ears. Compliments and constructive criticism are gladly welcomed!

"If you wanted it, you should have just asked me...! I would have bought it for you." The young blonde at only the age of twelve looked down at eight year old with sad eyes, almost as though he were pouting while the other just simply sat down, eating a piece of bread of which he had stolen.

"'M not going to make you buy me stuff all da time." Garekis' words slurred due to the large portion of food in his mouth. He swallowed before continuing, "I got by fine without you, I can get by fine now."

"Stealing is bad!" Yogi, the bubbly one of the two just pouted and watched the other before patting his head. "I want to help Gareki."

"... I don't want to be in debt to you later." The younger looked down, light eyes actually sincere, displaying more truth than he normally would.

The blonde looked down at Gareki who had hidden himself in a back alley that when the two were younger and weren't allowed to see each other would always go and hide to play games and tell silly stories. Gareki would share about how he lived on the streets, on his own and Yogi would be fascinated while the raven never admitted his interest in the life of nobility. Both were from foreign worlds to each other, curiously searching and finding a friend a long the way.

"You don't have to pay me back. You're my friend.~" The elders smile beamed brightly while Gareki simply rolled his eyes in response while still being unable to contain the slight smile that crept onto his lips.

"I'd still feel like I would." He stated quickly after, regardless of the others words.

"...T-then marry me when we're older as payment!" The blonde blushed fiercely and looked down at Gareki who looked back up, dumbfounded. Several seconds of silence passed, flushed faces locked onto each other.

"You're full of shit." The raven cracked a smile and started laughing, playing off the others words as a joke and soon after Yogi joined in as well, giving a few nervous chuckles and a hesitant nod of agreement.

Still, Garekis heart stung... For even then he knew, who would love a sewer rat on the streets? He never knew such kind things and then suddenly Yogi came along... The type of person who would normally not even spit in his direction and stopped to find interest in him. He was greatful... But confused at the emotions that the blonde made him feel. It made him feel almost uncomfortable. He wanted to be able to call them like brothers, but it wasn't like that. The raven began twiddling with his thumbs slightly before shaking his head, wanting to forget his thoughts. He was eight, right? He had time! Yeah...

His thought was cut off when he heard the blonde above him humming something... It sounded kind of sad, very sad actually. Gareki looks back up at Yogi in confusion for a moment. "Sad songs don't suit ya."

The blonde looked at the other and gave a small smile, "People are more than what they seem on the outside." He patted raven locks for a moment. "You'll learn when you're older!"

Gareki crossed his arms and pouted, "You're only twelve... You aren't that big."

4 years later.

It was late at night and Gareki had scaled the wall of the large mansion that Yogi lived in, in order to sit outside his window on the scaled roof. They lay next to each other, not much distance in between them as they looked up at the star filled night. The raven blinked as his pale blue eyes danced with a certain curiosity before he broke the comfortable silence. "Hey... Yogi?" He said quietly, the other making a small 'hmm' noise. "Remember when I stole that piece of bread and-"

"Which, there's a lot of those." Yogi laughed but only before Gareki moved to punch him playfully in the arm, causing him to make a pouting noise.

"It had to be uhh... like... four years ago? You said something about people being more than what they are on the outside... I'm twelve now, I don't really get it still." He over to the now sixteen year old blonde next to him, who just laid with his eyes shut and giggled a bit at the others statement.

"Guess you aren't big enough yet!" Yogi joked and laughed, but the comment made Gareki get slightly pissed.

"I'm big enough! I learned to shoot a gun today too and-"

He was cut off by Yogi. "You're too young to be playing with guns!"

"You aren't my dad...! You don't get it, it's dangerous out there... You live in a place like this, I don't." Gareki got strangely very offended at the comment. "You don't understand..."

The ravens eyes widened as he watched Yogi quickly roll over, nearly tackling him before he was pulled up into a sitting stance and into the arms of the blonde. Blue orbs blinked in confusion at the others response and he didn't hug back. "Let me help you, Gareki...!" Yogi's words were nearly a plead.

"... L-Let go." Gareki spoke these words, yet made no effort to remove the other from his form.

"You wanna know what I meant? I was talking about you...!" Even though Yogi was sixteen now, he still acted like the ten year old boy that Gareki had met by accident. The younger looked at Yogi in confusion, still being clung to by the shoulders. "You act so tough and emotionless, but you aren't...! I see the way your eyes are really puffy sometimes, and the sadness behind all your cute smiles. I want Gareki to be happy; that makes me happy."

The raven would never admit to anything like crying, but Yogi knew regardless. Gareki, finding himself at a loss felt himself welling up slightly and finally returning the embrace with full force. His hands gripped tightly onto the blondes clothing as he nestled his head in the others neck. "Don't use your gun and let me protect you..."

"Stupid... I don't need you protecting me. I'm grown up now." Gareki broke the embrace and moved away to hide the flushing in his face. He laid back down on the roof on his side away from Yogi. He thought about his words for a moment, knowing that if he looked back, Yogi might have been crying. "... Do what you want."

"Garekiiiii!~" Yogi nearly yelled before tackling the younger boy, causing him to roll over a little and make an 'oof' noise as he took on the weight of both of them.

"What the hell are you-!" Garekis words were cut off by the opening of a window and the yelling of Yogis father, who in their six years of friendship he had only met twice before... And that was when he was being chased by the man.

"Get the hell off of my property, worthless vermin!" The mans words hissed out angrily at Gareki while Yogi was forced to just watch in pain as he was dragged by his neck back into the house.

Gareki wanted to help... Yogi lectured so often about how he was the one that needed help... Yet he would see the bruises on the blonde... Was he not the one that needed help?

Now on the ground, he looked up at the window and waited for some sort of sign... anything...

He waited.

An hour passed before Yogi opened the window and waved down to the younger. "Bed time!" The older said cheerfully despite the bruise that seemed to have formed around his jugular. To this, Gareki pouted.

"See ya tomorrow...?"

"Wouldn't miss it!"

Most nights they met on that roof and talked about nonsense for hours on end. What they wanted in the future, what kinds of things they dreamed of. Unfortunately the hands of fate were already taking hold of their path and twisting it into something to be hated, rather than the fantasies of which they talked about during those long starry nights.

Time passed quicker than either of them would have hoped. Long nights seemed to grow shorter and light conversations of things as far as love became conversations of war and military related plans. Their horizons broadened and they made new friends that sought out change just as they did. Before they realized it, they were starting up a war. And soon, they forgot the reason why they wanted such change in the first place...

They were both happy being together, that was all either of them wanted whether they would admit it or not... And now such a thing turned into battle? It bothered Gareki for years why Yogi wanted to quickly to begin with this battle, with the over throw. Often times, Gareki found himself thinking thoughts of Yogi, thoughts that weren't... on friendship terms. And Yogi, the same.

But, both knew that they were from different worlds. Not only that, but they were both the same gender. Such a double negative could never exist, not in this world. Gareki became slowly more and more bitter as he realized that he would never be able to have what he truly wanted. He betrayed a promise he made to Yogi and learned to skillfully wield a gun and seeing the negative reaction on the blondes face made him happy... He had all of his attention, if only for that moment.

Yogi on the other hand, realized his feelings for Gareki long before the raven did. He realized it from the moment they met as children. Love at first sight? For him, yes. Through the dirt on the pale boys face he had looked into the pale blue orbs and became hooked in that instant. He knew there would be no one else... But his father caught onto his trends and would constantly punish him. The blonde was then raised with constant introductions to noble women roughly his age. His father would always tell him he would marry one of them and he feared so much defying his father.

They both would conceal their feelings until the very end for fear of losing each other for good.

Until the end.

Authors Note: I apologize for the short chapter and sort of boring...! Cries.

Establishing relationships and all of that jazz, ya know? TIME CONSUMING STUFF.


	2. Red and Black

5 Years Later

Yogi – 21 years of age, Gareki – 17 years of age.

The entire area around them was dimly lit, a few candles illuminated the large table in the center of the room and the dozens of people that crowded around it. There were only whispers slowly spreading through the room until sound grew in the waiting. Gareki wasn't seated at the table, no, he was standing in the background with his arms draped over the bannister of the staircase, pale optics quickly darting from the table and then back to the staircase.

Minutes went by as everyone waited until the familiar blonde made his way up the stairs. Gareki stayed hidden in the back of the crowd so that yogi couldn't see him.

"Sorry I'm late!" boasted the male before them, sitting down at the head of the table. Looking up, he noticed the raven lurking in the background and for a split second his eyes displayed a flash of anger before turning to smile at everyone that filled the room.

"Yogi, why aren't you taking this more seriously? Be on time; this is important, this is war!" A young man, about Yogi's age named Jiki interjected before anyone else could speak up, wanting to make sure that the free spirited blonde was properly disciplined.

"Because I don't wanna do it..." The blonde whined before pouting, sharing a quick glance with Gareki. "It's dangerous."

"Well of course it's going to be dangerous, but this is our country and we as men have a duty to the people." Jiki spoke once again, followed by the cheering and clapping from the men around them, except for Gareki and Yogi, who stayed completely silent. "N-no offense to many of you men but... I think that only those who have experience and proper training should fight..." Amethyst hues met with the ravens as he spoke. "Some of you are so young... It would be so awful if you Gar- guys! It'd be awful if you guys were to die like that!" Yogi's last words came out in a panic to cover up his mistake. Luckily, most thought he was just being silly but Gareki lowered his head quickly as he could due to him feeling his cheeks beginning to warm up.

"All of these men and boys are here because they want to be – Not because they have to be, yogi. They want to fight for their country." Again, the crowd of people hipped and hollered in agreement when Jiki spoke, this time Gareki joined in for the cheering.

Quickly, Yogi stood up in a fit of anger and the room went silent, "Enough!" he yelled before looking apologetic for raising his voice. "S-say we do... go through with this... When? How?"

"We blow up the second ship as it leaves port." Jiki said in a matter-of-fact type of tone.

"You don't know how to make bombs!" the blonde quickly retaliated.

'No, I don't... But he does." Jiki then pointed to Gareki, who was leaning against the bannister with his arms crossed as all eyes in the room, including the wide-eyed Yogi's landed on him.

"I-is that true? You'll kill all those people though...!" Gareki just nodded as Yogi panicked.

"They deserve it; no big deal." Unnoticeable to all in the room except for Yogi, who knew him so well, the ravens hands were trembling.

"he will pain the walls red!" Jiki shouted and began cheering as everyone else joined in, cheering on the young boy. Everyone except Yogi, who gave the other a pleading look as he mouthed the words 'please... no.' Gareki simply averted the others eyes.

"so, Yogi, are you in?" Jiki finally asked.

_I have to protect Gareki._ Was all that the blonde could think. "I.. I'm in! I'll fight!" he finally said as the group of men erupted with excitement once more.

Time skip to later that night -

2 am on Yogi's roof top. -

It was unusual for Yogi to be quiet... The two boys sat in silence as an awkward atmosphere with high tensions took over their once peaceful place.

"Gareki, I-"

"Stop. I know what you're going to say and you won't change my mind."

"but it's suicide! If one person sees you, you'll be killed! I can't let you...!"

"Why the fuck not? You aren't my dad. This is _my_ choice. Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I-" he stopped, changing his words. "I care about my friend!"

Garekis face sunk, looking rather sad. "You think I don't? I'm scared... terrified.. but not for me, for you!" He laid his head in his palms and clenched at his dark locks.

_G-Gareki really does care...?_ Yogi, overwhelmed with emotion lept at the boy to tightly pull him into an embrace. "If you care about me then please don't do it!" he begged.

The younger stayed completely still. Silence over came them as Yogi remained desperately clinging until Gareki finally spoke in a whispered voice. "That's not fair." his words held a hint of malice. "You can't do that. I finally can make use of myself to someone – don't take that away from me." For what Yogi didn't know was that ever since Gareki hit the age of sixteen, he finally realized why he was so very attached to Yogi.

Love. That stupid, disgusting emotion.

Instantly w hen he had found out, he felt sick to his stomach. He knew that the one thing he ever wanted was soemthing he could never have. It made his entire existence just feel meaningless. He knew that Yogi wasn't like that... He had a really pretty girlfriend once named Iva, too. He could have anyone really with how nice he was... and Gareki was nothing. And from then on the raven decided that he would take these emotions with him to his grave.

Which, if he messed up, would be rather soon.

"I have something to protect! You won't stop me." _I'm protecting you_, the thief internally pleaded.

"I have something to protect too... Let me protect you, Gareki. Please." Yogi's voice when in such a begging tone, something low for a noble.

"Stop talking like that..." Please. Gareki's voice was harder than his internal thoughts. In truth, he wanted nothing more than to return that embrace but he knew that if he just had a little... he would never be able to let go. Just this made his heart ache.

What Gareki didn't know, as he was keeping his secret, as was Yogi at the same time. Yogi realized his love far sooner in life though. Being the elder, he had found out his dependance and love for the younger much earlier. For him it was love at first sight. He had never seen someone so cute yet so hurt... he wanted nothing more than give Gareki the world. But he knew he had duties being of nobility... He would have to marry a noble woman and produce someone to carry along his lineage. Getting involved with a man would be pointless...

But it was what he wanted. It was what they wanted, but they would never know.

"S-stop.."Gareki stammered out.

"Stop what...?"

"Hugging me!" In a quick motion, the raven threw off the taller male with one quick outstretch of his arm and light slap.

Yogi pouted, obviously upset. "I don't need protection!" Gareki yelled at the other, his eyes stinging slightly, "I'm not a child, I don't need anyone's protection! I don't need you!" His eyes widened when he realized what he had just said. The blondes eyes were wide and the hurt on his face was becoming more and more apparent. Amethyst eyes began to water, tears beginning to streak porcelain cheeks.

"Y-you don't mean that..." Yogi's words drifted off, trying to reassure himself.

"I mean it." Gareki quickly retaliated but in reality he couldn't be lying more. He didn't want to need Yogi anymore. It hurt to much, but he just couldn't let go.

"So you'll support the revolution?" Yogi questioned again.

"Until I come back in a body bag." Gareki stated as if it were nothing.

"Don't say that! You have other options! You're so young!"

"Oh shut up!" The raven yelled back. "That's such bullshit! Other options? Like what? Let you go to war while I wait to die in the streets? What sort of life is that? Tears were beginning to prick at his eyes.

"So let's run away together!" Yogi blurted out without thinking.

"... I thought you of all people would know that running won't solve anything."

"I can't let you do this!"

"Why?" the question simply, finally asked.

"Because I-" He paused, knowing what he wanted to say was something that he shouldn't and couldn't. He had a duty to his family to uphold. "You're my... property!" He finally came up with a bullshit reason.

"EXCUSE ME?" Gareki looked incredibly offended. "So sorry, wasn't aware that after all this time I was only property."

Oops, wrong choice of words Yogi, just go with it.

"No, Gareki is a friend! But also mine." the blonde was actually starting to get kind of annoyed with the whole situation.

"How the hell am I property?"

"Well... I take care of you... Get you out of trouble and you always come back home, here!"

_Shit I sound like a dog. Property._ The raven though before sighing. _Is this what I have to accept? Just letting Yogi do with me what he pleases? Yes. I'm his already..._

_All I will ever be is his property._ Gareki clenched at the others shirt.

"G-generally people are more cruel to their property..."

"Would Gareki like me to be mean to him...?"

Yes, abuse me to your hearts content. "- No."

"- Let me try to be." Yogi stated before he turned Gareki around so they were facing each other. Pale blue eyes widened as the blondes face neared his own until the distance no long existed. Their lips touched with a spark sending a shiver through their bodies.

_You really are so cruel..._

**Authors Note:** Sorry I keep putting out shorter chapters than I would like to or normally would. It's just one of those things where I'd rather update a little bit more frequently than one big one like every 3 or 4 weeks. Thank you all for the kind feedback, favorites and follows!


End file.
